


Западня

by Nappo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: Кёе не дают спокойно полюбоваться закатом.





	Западня

Мотор мотоцикла последний раз глухо взрыкнул и затихнул, когда Кёя резко затормозил у поворота к обмелевшей речке. Дорога, идущая вдоль нее, казалась пустынной, как и та, по которой Кёя приехал: в этом месте Намимори уже закончился, а соседний городок еще не успел начаться. Только с поросшей травой насыпи слышались громкие голоса. Кёя бросил мотоцикл на обочине и направился туда, издали считая взглядом фигуры нарушающих тишину. Девять, десять, одиннадцать...

Уже когда он начал спускаться к ним, один из группы вскинул руку и над гладью воды разнеслось эхо выстрела. Кёя лишь на секунду замедлил шаг. С тех пор, как Вонгола официально назвала Саваду Цунаеси вероятным наследником, каких только уродов в Намимори не заявлялось. Эти выглядели не опаснее остальных.

Следом за выстрелом тут же завязалась драка, и когда Кёя наконец подошел ближе, уже сложно было понять, что происходит. Мелькали руки, ноги. Он едва увернулся от отлетевшего в его сторону здоровяка с кастетом.

— Сасагава, — не выдержал он. — Какого ты тут устроил?

Рёхей вынырнул из кучи нападавшись. Он сильно изменился с тех пор, как окончил школу: вытянулся, повзрослел, стал серьёзнее. Но сейчас взглянул на Кёю совсем как раньше, не скрывая радости, с дурацкой мальчишеской улыбкой во весь рот.

— Кёя! Пришел подраться?

Как будто они снова в родной школе и Кёя сдуру заглянул в боксерский клуб. Сколько бы времени не прошло, некоторые вещи не спешили меняться.

— Я слышал, здесь подходящее место, чтобы полюбоваться закатом, — равнодушно заметил Кёя вместо ответа и вскинул тонфу, чтобы засадить ей под подбородок наскочившего на него толстяка с кольцом в носу. — Но похоже, спокойно этого сделать мне здесь не дадут.

— Я постараюсь закончить побыстрее, до заката еще есть пара минут, — прокричал Рёхей, расправляясь с собственным противником с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

Кёя вздохнул. Если они и управятся до заката, само собой это будет благодаря ему, а не кому-то другому. Он повернулся к еще покачивающемуся на ногах толстяку, смерил его взглядом и ухмыльнулся, выставляя перед собой ощетинившиеся шипами тонфы.

*

До заката они считай, что управились: солнце еще не успело сесть, когда Рёхей аккуратно уложил предпоследнего нападавшего в ряд к остальным.

— А на этом так и будешь сидеть? — спросил он.

Хибари пожал плечами и устроился поудобнее на сложенном вдвое поверженном противнике, который только тихонько застонал в ответ.

— На холодной земле сидеть вредно.

Рёхей хмыкнул, выкинул в речку брошенный кем-то револьвер и подошел к своей сумке.

Кёя наблюдал, как он привычным движением достает оттуда бинт и перекись, как ловко отматывает нужную длину и перекусывает бинт зубами, чтобы было проще оторвать. Замотать им разбитые костяшки пальцев он так и не успел — заметил пятна крови на своей некогда белоснежной рубашке, чертыхнулся и стянул ее, чтобы тут же застирать в речке.

— Если Кёко что-нибудь такое заметит, может расстроиться, — пояснил он вслух.

Кёя ничего не ответил, только немного погодя повторил свой вопрос:

— Что ты тут устроил? Тецу разве не передал записку, что назначенная Саваде встреча на самом деле западня?

— Тецу — это Кусакабе? Передал. Подожди, а это не ты ли его об этом попросил? Поэтому и пришел, да? Ты знал, что тут намечается и пришел помочь! Кёя...

Он даже перестал возиться с рубашкой, так обрадовался своей догадке.

— Я знал, что намечается красивый закат, — спокойно ответил Кёя. — И понятия не имел, что какой-то идиот решит сюда заявиться, несмотря на записку.

— Хе-хе, — произнес Рёхей смущенно, словно ему сделали комплимент.

Некоторое время взаимное молчание прерывал только плеск воды и редкие постанывания уложенных в ряд бойцов, которых наняли противники Вонголы. Потом Рёхей заговорил:

— Да понимаешь, у Цуны и остальных выпускные экзамены скоро, им это все ни к чему. А если бы никто не пришёл сейчас, кто знает, как бы они в следующий раз его выманить попытались.

Рёхей поднялся и попробовал натянуть мокрую рубашку.

— Скажу, что под дождь попал... Чёрт, пуговиц не хватает.

Закатное солнце заливало все нежным розовым светом: реку, поросший травой берег, Рёхея. Кёя пришел посмотреть на закат, поэтому сидел и смотрел. На мокрую, облепившую плечи рубашку. На рельефные мышцы живота — кое-какой толк от бокса всё-таки был, похоже. На местами украшавшие кожу синяки и заклеенные пластырем царапины. На ежик коротких волос, встрепанный на затылке так, словно Рёхей только что оторвал голову от подушки. На старый шрам на левом виске. На задумчиво сдвинутые брови. На светлые глаза, на мгновение показавшиеся почти прозрачными, когда Рёхей вдруг повернул к нему голову.

— Ничего страшного, на мне все быстро заживает, — по-своему истолковав его взгляд, сказал Рёхей. — Пламя солнца, наверное. Я тренируюсь с ним немного — хочешь покажу?

Он шагнул к Кёе и, опустившись на траву, протянул руку к его лицу. Кёя сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться.

— Решил проверить, насколько быстро заживет, если тонфа раскроит тебе череп?

Рёхей хохотнул, но руку не убрал.

— Нет, я... У тебя тут...

Он провел большим пальцем по скуле Кёи, медленно, осторожно. Кёя знал, что после сегодняшней драки там оставалась небольшая царапина от складного ножа — чувствовал раньше, как саднит. Теперь ощущалось только тепло, разлившееся по коже после прикосновения.

Рёхей не отодвинулся, только поднял глаза, чтобы встретить неподвижный взгляд Кёи.

— Ну как? Хорошо у меня получается? — спросил он непривычно тихим, неуверенным голосом.

— Смотря чего ты добивался, — ответил Кёя, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать.


End file.
